My Strength is in You
by Kitsune-Hanyou1
Summary: In the strange forests of the north an evil lord rules, blinded by power and the jewel, slaugtering his own people. IY and the group wants to help, but their mission turns sour and they become lost in a land out to destroy them. Their only hope is the s
1. Default Chapter

*** I know I promised I wouldn't start another story until I was done with Spiraling into the Realm of Hatred and The Horrid Cry of the Nothing Woman but I had to do this!  I hope you guys like it!  Please read and review!!!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  PLEASE!!!  Reviews are good!  I neeeeeed to know how you guys like it – _if_ you like it!  Please! ***

My Strength is in You

     "So . . . what kind of demon rules Oniyumbo's land?" Kagome questioned, her voice tight with worry as a little purple bird-like demon hopped about in front of her, frantically flapping its stubby wings.  With eyes as large as tea cups but the rest of him the size of a saucer, the bird's screeching was like an arrow piercing everyone's brain as he spoke . . .

     "Earth-demon!  Earth-demon!  Big-big-big-big-big demon like mountain!  Like sky!" he bounced, his furry feathers fluttering about loosened from his body.  "Terrible teeth like earth!  Big-big-big-big . . ."

     "We get the point." Inu-Yasha growled, leaning against the Tetsusiaga, completely unimpressed by the birds descriptions.  "Is there a jewel shard involved."

     The bird quieted to think for a moment before it spoke.  "Jewel shard?  Woz'a jewel shard?"

     Throwing his hands up in the air, Inu-Yasha gave up and stormed away.

     "Forgive him," Kagome apologized, glancing to Miroku for support.  "He's having a bad day."

     "Tiki understands!" the bird squawked.  "Tiki know!  Tiki live with big-big-big-big-big . . ."

     "We get the point." Miroku sighed calmly.  "So, you say this demon, Oniyumbo, is a tyrant?"

     "Tyrant-yes!  Tyrant-evil-dark-scary . . . he kill Tiki's family!  He kill Tiki's village!" Tiki continued to cry out, bouncing up and down like a little ball to make his point, feathers fluttered from his round body.  "Tiki flew away and lived . . . no one leave forest and live!  But Tiki did!  Tiki live!  Tiki leave big-big-big-big-big-big . . ."

     "We get the point." Miroku interrupted again, his eyes closed as he tried to keep his patience.

     "Oh, that's terrible!" Kagome gasped, covering her mouth in shock.  "You're family was _killed_?"

     Inu-Yasha bristled, bursting into the conversation for he knew what was next to come from Kagome's mouth.  "Is there or _isn't _there a jewel shard involved?"

     But Tiki ignored him.  "Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!  Tiki's family was killed!  All fifteen thousand four hundred and three of us!  I was youngest!"

     "That many?" Kagome gaped in shock.  "Wow . . ."

     "Is there or _isn't _there a jewel shard involved?" the hanyou interrupted again, hoping to get answers . . . hoping to interrupt Kagome before . . .

     "We have _got_ to do something!" she announced, rising to her feet in determination, turning to Inu-Yasha . . .

     _Too late_ . . . 

     "Lady Kagome, I really do not think that it is in our place to interfere in how a lord rules his lands." The words were soft from Miroku, but his dark eyes watched the little Tiki carefully.  

     "But he's a tyrant!" Kagome continued with passion.  "We can't just stand by and let this happen . . ."

     "But in those terrible forests of the north, no human has ever dared to enter . . . and if so, have never come back alive.  How do you think we shall fare?"

     "Miroku's right!" Inu-Yasha snarled, stepping in between them as he noticed the Monk creeping closer to Kagome.  "We can't just butt into other peoples _lives_ . . . I mean, it's not like it's any of our business . . ."

     "Of course . . ." Miroku began thoughtfully.  "The way this lord is sounding, he might be in contact with a shard of the Shikon Jewel . . ."

     Inu-Yasha twitched angrily.  "_What_?"  
     "Tiki know Oniyumbo has pretty pink-pink-pink pretty!  Sparkling pink-pink-pink!" the bird chirped happily.  "Make him stronger and big-big-big-big-big-big-big . . ."

     "See." Kagome smiled wide, eyeing Inu-Yasha with the biggest, sweetest expression she could conjure up to soften his heart . . . even though any mere _mention_ of the jewel would have already started the journey.  "_Please_?"

     The hanyou was trapped!  He looked to Miroku for help, but he Monk only turned his eyes away to the north . . . in the direction of the forest.  Kagome stared up to him . . . he could never say no to her . . .

     Not with those eyes . . .

     But no human has ever left the forest alive . . .

     There had to be a reason . . .

     But there was a jewel shard at stake . . .

     A jewel shard . . .

     "Alright, _fine_!" Inu-Yasha grumbled, turning his back, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest.  "But . . ."

     "I'm not staying behind." Kagome responded before the command was issued.  "You need me to _find _you that jewel – or those jewels – or whatever – and you _know_ it!"

     "No!" he whirled to face her, his amber eyes burning with unchangeable determination.  "You are _not _gonna come with us!  It's too dangerous!  And I mean it!  You are _not _coming with us and that's _final_!"

*******

     Kagome led the group, clutching the strap of her bow and quiver of arrows as Miroku followed close behind her with Sango at his side . . . and Inu-Yasha growling nearly ten feet to the rear with Shippou annoyingly at his heels, pestering him . . .

     "Why are you so mad, Inu-Yasha!  You seem madder than ususal!" the pup questioned sleepily.

     Inu-Yasha frowned, crossing his arms across his chest in irritation.  "_I'm fine_."

     "You don't sound it.  I'm glad that loud bird didn't follow us . . . he was really talkative and obnoxious."

     "Really?" the hanyou cracked his knuckles.  "I wouldn't _know_ what it's like to be followed by a talkative annoyance."

     "Waaah!  I was only trying to make conversation!" Shippou cried as Inu-Yasha made a half hearted swipe at him.  

     Kagome held out her arms to catch the fox pup before turning.  "What is your _problem_, Inu-Yasha?"  
     "Nothing!" he hissed.

     But it was a lie.

     There was something not right about the entire thing . . . as they neared to northern forests after two entire days of walking . . .

     He could smell something . . .

     Feel it . . .

     The sun was setting on their second night away from the village, the furthest north they had ever been . . .

     He could feel something watching them . . .

     Danger . . .

     The danger scent filled his nose . . . alarmed him to no end . . .

     Suddenly, it was as if the jewel shards didn't matter much anymore . . .

     His eyes locked onto Kagome as he walked behind her . . .

     This strange demon lord was watching them . . . 

     He knew Kagome could feel it . . . but she refused to say . . .

     But he could see it in her hidden expression that she was scared . . .

     Terrified . . .

     He could feel the eyes watching them . . . 

     Hunting them . . .

     Sizing them up . . .

     But it waited . . .

     For once . . . the jewel was the _last _thing on Inu-Yasha's mind . . . 

*** deep Sigh OKAY, what did you think? Did you like it?  Please let me know!  PLEASE!!!!!!  I will continue if you like it!  Please!!  It's gonna get good – I promise!  Please – REVIEW!!  LET ME KNOW!!  Thank you!!! : ) ***


	2. Chapter 2

My Strength is in You

Chapter 2 

     The firelight crackled, popping the wood that Sango and Kagome, with Inu-Yasha close at her heels, had gathered from around their resting spot, the scent of pine made the air thick and sweet.  They were on the very border of the territory they had sought, two days of utter silence between the adults and nonstop chatter from Shippou.

     But even the shadowy darkness along the borders . . . the scent that seemed to cloud over the wood smoke . . . made even the most active of fox kits a little uneasy and he too soon fell silent as the rest of his group.  Sitting in Kagome's shadow, carefully eying the undergrowth, shivering in the cold breeze that whipped through the trees, causing the forest to hiss like a disturbed beast.

     Kagome was tense, she held a stick into the flames, prodding the fire thoughtfully, clutching a brightly colored blanket tight around her shoulders.  

     Silent. 

     She could feel Inu-Yasha watching her out of the corner of his eyes, trying his best not to go noticed.  

     And even though the food was still fresh and their two day track had gone uneventful, there was still the ominous overpowering feeling of forbidding.  

     "So . . ." Miroku began slowly, testing the reaction of his comrades by the calm in his voice.  "Tomorrow we enter this Oniyumbo's Territory."

     It was more of a statement than a question.

     Everyone knew the answer. 

     Tiki's voice twittered in each of their minds . . . but why was everyone so afraid then?

     They had faced evil before . . . Sesshoumaru, Naraku . . . not very much could get more dangerous than that.  Even a miasma . . .

     And yet the birds warnings echoed in the night . . .

     Kagome trembled slightly, more out of fear . . . wondering why exactly she had been so eager to help in the first place.  Why so suddenly was she so afraid?  Inu-Yasha was there . . . not much can get past him . . .

     And still . . .

     He was worried . . . she could tell . . .

     The orange glow before her popped, scattering ashes across the moist earth.  Though stew had been offered, not much was eaten of it by any of the group . . . even the ever hungry Shippou!  

     Tiki still spoke to them through the hissing of the forest . . . his words . . .

     "What do you think we'll come across?" Kagome muttered, clutching her blanket tighter around her shoulders, avoiding the gaze of the others . . . especially Inu-Yasha . . .

     "_Why_?" the hanyou snarled, as if he felt her avoiding his response.  "You _scared_?" 

     "Well . . . that depends on how much you believe of that little bird." Miroku answered, completely pretending that Inu-Yasha had said nothing.

     Sango frowned, stroking her boomerang.  "I wonder how many jewel shards that demon has?"

     "That doesn't matter!" Inu-Yasha clenched his fists, the fire highlighting his face.  "No matter _how_ many that _thing _has, we'll get him!"

     For some reason, that made Kagome feel a little better, sighing, she leaned against a tree, staring up into the clear night sky framed by the dark canopy of the oak that sheltered them.  Her stomach was tight and unrelenting with anxiety . . . for a flicker of a moment, she Sensed a jewel shard . . . she bolted straight up . . .

     No . . . _three_ jewel shards . . .

     But, they disappeared as quickly as she felt them . . .

     Inu-Yasha glared at her angrily.  "_What now_?  You _frightened_?"

     "No." she whispered, exasperated.  "Just thought . . . just thought . . . oh, nevermind."

     "_What_?  Just spit it out!"

     "No!" she promptly leaned back up against the tree trunk, pulling her blanket over her head and closed her eyes.  "I'm fine."

     But she could feel Inu-Yasha glaring at her . . . completely unconvinced.

*********

     "My Lord, Oniyumbo." A voice squeaked into the pitch of a forlorn castle high atop the highest point in the lands, reaching the clouds to peer across the openness of the earth.  "There are trespassers looking to find a way into your kingd . . ."

     "I KNOW." A voice like the rumble of the darkest part of the earth interrupted dangerously.  

     "W . . . what shall we do?" a tiny, tortured rat-demon clutching his tattered garments, with a face scarred and shattered, scrambled across the stone floor.  Blood trailed from the wounds on his knees as he struggled to please his master.  "What shall Quitta do for you, my Lord?  Anything he desires . . ."

     "YOU WILL SILENCE YOUR INTOLERABLE TONGUE AND STOP THOSE WHO SEEK TO DESTROY ME." There was a pause, angry breaths mounting from the shadows of a far corner seething in darkness.  "AND IF YOU SHOULD FAIL, _SLAVE_, THEN I SHALL KILL YOU SO SLOWLY YOUR SOUL WILL PASS FROM YOUR BODY LONG BEFORE YOU ARE _DEAD_."

     The demon threw himself against the cold ground, tears flowing from his bloodshot eyes.  "As you wish, my Lord!  I will do as you . . ."

     "GO!  AND DO NOT FAIL ME, SLAVE, FOR IF I MUST REMOVE MYSELF FROM MY THRONE TO DEAL WITH PATHETIC CREATURES SUCH AS THOSE WHO _DARE_ DREAM OF THREATENING ME THEN THE ENTIRE KINGDOM SHALL SUFFER FOR YOUR INEQUITIES AND THUS YOUR BLOOD BE CURSED!  NOW, GO.  AND DO NOT FAIL ME!"

*** HI – Please review!  Please – I hope you guys like it so far!!!!  I already started writing the next chapter b/c I was gonna put this next part into this chapter but . . . it needed it's _own_ chapter :O)!!!!  Please read and review!!!!!!!  **PLEASE REVIEW!!!  PLEASE!!!!**  Let me know if you really like it or not!  Please!


	3. Chapter 3

My Strength is in You

Chapter Three

_     Alone . . ._

_     That's what she was . . ._

_     Alone in a thick, dark forest . . . nothing around her but the heaving bodies of trees closing in on her . . ._

_     "Inu-Yasha!" she called out . . . running through the torment . . . "Inu-Yasha?"_

_     Kagome was scared . . . trembling all over in complete and blanching fear!_

_     There were noises all around . . ._

_     But no one was there . . ._

_     No one . . ._

_     She had never been more scared . . ._

_     "Inu-Yasha . . ."  
  _

     But when she awoke, darkness was all that greeted her . . . along with the dying embers of what had once been their fire and the shadows of her sleeping comrades.  She was sweating, she could feel her bangs damp against her forehead as she struggled from her sleeping bag, her back aching from the harsh earth beneath her.  Her scalp burned as if someone had taken hair from her head . . . but it was only an insect bite . . . 

     Kagome was breathing heavily, trying to control what little awareness she had into remember exactly where she was, and that her friends had not abandoned her . . . but it was hard.  And the words of Tiki rang in her head, giving her no comfort at all. 

     The forest hissed as if it were attempting to heighten her fear with its subliminal groans . . . the branches creaking and swaying in the night breeze and yet none of her companions moved.

     None stirred, not even a hair. 

     For a frightening moment, Kagome began to wonder if her friends were really there . . . still alive . . . 

     NO!  It was her mind playing tricks on her!  

     Clutching her fists into her forehead, Kagome struggled, blinking the smokiness away from her vision and forced herself onto her feet.  

     Her heart was racing in her chest.

     She did not like being in the terrible forest.  What made her even think that they should go and help?  It was because of her that they were there in the first place . . . so she shouldn't allow herself to be afraid.  Thus, would it be because of her that she scares everyone into turning back, letting down the lives of those in this far northern forest, wasting two good days of travel and searching time?  

     No.  That was inexcusable. 

     There was no reason to turn back.  Nothing had crossed their path, they had not faced any foes recently, nor did she sense any jewel shards that could be attached to a threat.  Inu-Yasha definitely said, before they rested for the night, that he scented nothing and Miroku agreed . . . well, he _sensed_ nothing, anyway.

     So what was the problem?  

     Why was she so scared.  

     Still her heart raced in her chest and Kagome finally turned away from the camp, to the outskirts in the shadows to hide from her companions her fear . . .

     From herself . . .

     But there was no escaping it.  

     Her hands continued to tremble . . .

     "What's wrong with you?" Inu-Yasha's voice sent a cold shiver up Kagome's spine before she spun around, her face a perfect display of confidence.    
     "Nothing."

     "_Feh_, you're scared of something, aren't you?" he sneered, crossing his arms across his chest.  "Wandering away from the camp is kind of _stupid_, don't you think?"

     "Well, yeah, I know, I just needed a . . . um . . . I couldn't sleep and . . . yeah . . . I don't know." She stammered, trying her hardest to keep focused, avoiding Inu-Yasha's glinting amber eyes.  "I just couldn't sleep, that's all.  What's _your_ problem?  Why are _you _awake?"

     But his eyes never faltered from hers, catching them for a flicker of a moment.  "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

     "No." she almost shouted, immediately lowering her voice so the others couldn't hear.  "I _didn't _have a nightmare.  Go back to sleep."

     "_Feh_!  You did so!  I heard you say my name." He growled, avoiding her eyes.  "And I watched you get up."  
     "So what?" Kagome shrugged as if it were no problem of hers, taking a graceful step back towards the camp and her bed.  "Can't a girl have a dream?"

     Inu-Yasha only glared at her.  "Yeah, _some_ dream."

     "And what are _you _going to do about it?  It's just a dream!" she sighed, covering herself up with her blanket, turning her back to him.  "A dream can't hurt you.  Now go back to sleep, Inu-Yasha, before I make you."

     He squatted down next to her silently.  She knew he was there but said nothing as he sniffed her.  "You smell like blood."

     "What?" she gasped, turning to give him the dirtiest look she could conjure at such an odd hour of the night.  "What do you mean?"

     "You have a cut on your head." He pointed out. 

     "A bug bit me." She swatted at him as if he were the pest.  "Now go to sleep!  We have a long walk in the morning."

     He shrugged.  It was a very long moment of staring before the hanyou dared move, his silvery hair blowing in the wind behind him as he tiptoed back to his tree, watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

     The way she had said his name . . . the way she had cried out to him in the night . . .

     The way the forest fell so dark and silent . . . it was impossible . . .

     Kagome's blood still tingled his nose so strangely . . . 

     But how she said his name still send shivers down his spine . . .

*** Oooh – I'm still shivering.  Well – my story took an entirely different turn than I had expected.  No, seriously.  Heheehe – I like this better!!  Bwhahahahaha!  So please read and review and let me know what you think.  **REVIEW!!!!!** ***

*** and on a side note to my fellow IY fans – you might enjoy this – my 3 ½ (going on TEN, I SWEAR) year old son is no longer afraid of monsters under his bed or in the closet or out the window for he is certain – absolutely, positively, faithfully _convinced_ that monsters _can't _hurt him because Inu-Yasha will protect him always.  Yes.  That was his own thinking.  Don't _ask_ me why!!! But, ya gotta admit – it is cute. ***


	4. Chapter 4

My Strength Is In You

Chapter Four

     The morning rays came upon the earth in swift waves, melting away the darkness and drying the dew that had collected upon the grass and leaves of the eerie northern forest.  A cool wind rustled the canopy into an angry hiss as if it were alive, speaking to each other in hushed tones.  Gossiping of the intruders that lurked within the territory that belonged to their master . . .

     To their lord . . .

     Inu-Yasha made a point to follow in the rear.  His ears twitched at the very tiniest sounds, his heart always in his throat, muscles ready to react at the slightest hint of movement.  He hated feeling like this.  

     Kagome remained in his sights for the majority of the morning.  How she held her eyes to the forest floor, watching her own feet as she walked, her hands holding onto the straps of her heavy book bag as she strode in utter and complete silence.  

     It was unusual for her. 

     Not natural . . .

     Though, neither was it natural the way she had cried out his name.

     Again, shivers ran down Inu-Yasha's spine as he remember, trying his hardest not to look directly at Kagome for fear of raising questions.  

     Miroku remained faithfully at Sango's side, clutching his staff tightly in his hands, occasionally glancing her way, staying as close to her as she would allow.  Though experience had taught the demon exterminator to be wary of Miroku's wandering hands, she allowed him to stay as close as he was . . .

     It was a comfort.

     The forest continued to talk about them.  

     The sun was swift amongst the puffy white clouds that lingered overhead.  

     No birds soared through the air.  Their voices were deathly silent . . .

     "How much further do you think this demon lord is?" Sango questioned, her voice tight with a hint of uncertainty.

     No one answered for a long time.

     Finally, Miroku sighed.  "I am not certain.  Perhaps by tomorrow . . . or the next day.  Or perhaps today.  There is no telling unless we can find someone to tell us where to go."

     The group tensed, expecting Inu-Yasha to berate the monk.  To tell Miroku that he was foolish and they should go find someone right that moment and threaten them until they divulged the information they needed . . .

     But the hanyou remained silent.  

     Staring at Kagome from behind, wondering intently on why she had not said a word since the night.  

     How she had said his name . . .

     "Inu-Yasha?" Shippou bounced over to the hanyou, leaping onto his shoulder.

     He bristled . . . "I almost forgot about you, you little _rodent_."

     "There's something _watching _us." He trembled.  "A . . . a _rat_ . . . or something . . ."

     The group stopped, closing in against one another as they faced the forest with Kagome and Shippou in the center.  Sango gripped her boomarange, Inu-Yasha the Tetsusiaga and Miroku the beads over his had . . .

     But there was no sound.

     Only the sound of the wind.

     And yet, no one moved for a long time.  

     The tension was sickening.  Cruel.  Harsh.

     Inu-Yasha could hardly take it anymore, his ears pricked, his claws cracked in anger as he whirled upon the fox tyke.  "What is your_ problem_ scaring us like that?"

     "But I _did _see something watching us!" Shippou wailed, clinging to Kagome.  "Kagome . . . you can feel it right?"

     She frowned.  "No, not yet."

     Inu-Yasha glared at her angrily.  "What is _your _problem?  All depressed all of a sudden?  Geeze," he stormed away from her in a huff.  "Moody as anything today!"

     Shippou sneered.  "Look whose talking _moody_."

     "Perhaps the fox may be right, Inu-Yasha." Miroku began slowly.  "I do feel an odd presence."

     "This whole forest is an _odd presence_!" the hanyou roared, waving his arms about, pointing at the shadowy trees.  "There's no noise . . . not normal!  And now there's someone _watching_ us!"

     Shippou nodded sadly, hiding his face in Kagome's shoulder.  "Stop being mean to me, Inu-Yasha."

     He clenched his fists.  "Being _mean_?"

     "You are a bit overreacting, don't you think?" the Monk interfered.  

     "Overreacting?  How else am I supposed to react whenever we're dragged out into the middle of no where and there's all this . . . tension . . . and _nothing_ going on?  Huh?  How am I _supposed_ to react?"

     Sango frowned.  "Inu-Yasha, calm down . . ."

     "No, _you _calm down!  He shouted, looking down on the demon exterminator and then glaring at Kagome.  "And what is _your_ problem, girl?  You look like you're ready to cry!  Scared already?  Want to go _hoooome_?"

     She trembled, her face was pale and her lips to match.  "No, I'm fine."

     Miroku watched for a full minute, putting his fingers to his chin.  "She doesn't look that good, you know."

     "I'm fine, really." She lied.

     Inu-Yasha crossed his arms across his chest, turning his back.  "Who _cares_!  Whiny little . . ."

     But that's when he smelled it again . . . the blood . . .

     She had been bleeding the night before . . .

     There was another scent there too . . . he hadn't noticed it before, but now he smelled it . . .

     What Shippou had seen . . .

     Inu-Yasha bristled as Kagome walked by . . . he smelled the rat on her . . .

     What did the rat _do_ to her?

*******

     Quitta grinned fiendishly behind the fronds from whence he hid.  

     The girl was degrading nicely.

      It was a pleasure he enjoyed.

     His master would be very pleased.

     The toxin of the Tantsue was beginning to take a hold . . .

     From where there is no cure . . .

     None – the rat grinned – absolutely none that they could come up with!

     He bounced from foot to grimy foot with joy, clapping his warted hands happily.  

     His master would shower him with gifts for his success . . . 

     Stroking the claw taken from the great Tantsue he had used, he stole away into the shadows to gain a better vantage point as his master began his preparations for the intruders . . .

     His special touch . . .

     The fun was about to begin and the rat shivered with excitement . . .

     "Stupid Miko-wench to ruin plans!  Not anymore!  Not anymore!" the ran hummed to himself.  "Not a problem anymore!'

*** Hope you like this chapter – please review it!  PLEASE!!  I will only continue if you guys say so!!!  Hmm- I wonder what sort of toxin Quitta used?  What does it do?  When will the others figure it out?  And what is that evil lord gonna do?  His 'special touch'?  Stay tuned – same IY site, same IY story!  *** 


End file.
